Zakochani są wśród nas
by Akivaria
Summary: Sidestory do Zemst... napisany jako request z pewnego forum. Ma miejsce tuż po zakończeniu chapteru III RoyxEd, shonen ai


**Title:** Zakochani są wśród nas  
**Author:** Aki  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** ... XD Spoilery do moich poprzednich fików, a wzięło się to zapewne od tego, że pól piątku przegadałam z koleżanką o RoyEdowych opowiadaniach i dziewczyna miała problemy z zachowaniem powagi za każdym razem, gdy przypominała sobie o miejscu, gdzie-plecy-tracą-swą-szlachetną-nazwę XDD Wiem, do Walentynek daleko, ale cóż – request z forum   
**Parings:** RoyxEd

Roy nienawidził Walentynek. 

Nienawidził przekopywania się przez tony prezentów, jakie jego fanki ustawiały w rzędach pod drzwiami. Gardził stosami kwiatów, zagradzających mu drogę i pachnących gorzej niż ortodoksyjny właściciel perfumerii. Dostawał nerwicy patrząc na legiony kobiet usilnie próbujących nie wpadać na słupy podczas rytuału ślinienia się na widok Mustanga.

Jeśli dodać do tego zazdrosną Rizę, odpłacającą się stosami dokumentów, obraz zagłady był pełen i Roy nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że gorzej być nie może. 

Pod warunkiem, że ewentualne zaproszenie na ślub Alphonse'a i Havoca dojdzie w innym terminie.

Roy westchnął, obserwując stos paczek i zastanawiając się nad zaniesieniem wszystkich propozycji matrymonialnych do skupu makulatury. "Zachciało ci się być Casanovą, to teraz masz", Edward parsknął, spoglądając kątem oka na Mustanga. Roy nie opowiedział, rozważając, czy mieszanina wszystkich perfum jakie dostał wystarczy do zaczadzenia Havoca.

Stalowy Alchemik westchnął ciężko i otulił się płaszczem, próbując uciec od zimna, jakie królowało w gabinecie pułkownika. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad zamknięciem okna, ale szybko przypomniał sobie, że po powrocie Mustanga z pewnej konkretnej wizyty w szpitalu było aktualnie..._Nieczynne_, więc przysunął się jedynie bliżej kochanka, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

Cóż - i tak miał szczęście, że gabinet Roya znajdował się na parterze.

Mustang zerknął jedynie na Stalowego Alchemika, po czym wrócił do oddzielania otrzymanych alkoholi na _te, które można wypić_ i _te, którymi można zatruć Havoca_, mrucząc przy tym coś o alchemicznej destylacji etanolu. 

Edward westchnął ciężko, domagając się uwagi.

Roy wyszeptał coś o przemyceniu do szpitala arszeniku w czekoladkach. 

Elric odchrząknął, próbując naprowadzić Mustanga na właściwy trop.

Płomienny Alchemik przekręcił głowę, zastanawiając się, jak zamienić pluszowego misia w maszynę zagłady.

"Roy", Edward warknął, "Mamy _Walentynki_", powiedział, wtulając się w pierś pułkownika i spoglądając na niego parą roziskrzonych oczu. "Nie zauważyłem", odparł Mustang, usiłując podeprzeć dwie kolumny paczek tak, by nie spadły mu na głowę.

Stalowy Alchemik otworzył oczy, wpatrując się ze złością w pułkownika. "A co według ciebie robi się w Walentynki?", syknął, przysuwając się bliżej kochanka. Roy zamyślił się. "Zaprasza ukochane osoby w jakieś miłe miejsca?", zapytał, spoglądając na starszego Elrica.

Oczy Edwarda zajaśniały, kiedy kiwał głową, wtulając się delikatnie w ramię pułkownika. Na twarzy chłopca królował uśmiech, a bliskość ukochanego nadawała jego policzkom barwę delikatnego karmazynu. Mustang spojrzał na młodzieńca z wyrazem powątpiewania na twarzy. "Wiesz, nie sądzę, by Havoc mógł dostać przepustkę na randkę, więc wysadzenie restauracji i tak odpada", stwierdził, zamyślając się.

Brew Edwarda drgnęła niebezpiecznie."A co ze mną?", mruknął z wyrzutem, siląc się na spokój. Wzrok Płomiennego Alchemika powędrował do pustego biurka podporucznika. "Wiesz, mógłbyś namówić brata na rozpoczęcie celibatu", odparł, a wyobraziwszy sobie, iż papier w jaki owinięto jeden z prezentów nadrukowano w twarze Havoca, rozerwał go na strzępy.

"Roy", Edward wysyczał, dusząc się ze złości, "A co z _nami?_", zapytał z rozpaczą, spoglądając prosząco na swojego kochanka. Wzrok pułkownika z wolna powędrował od strzępów tego-co-niestety-nie-było-Havocem do smutnych oczu starszego Elrica. "Wolisz przerwać im po "Jeśli ktoś zna powody..." czy "...albo zamilknie na wieki?", zapytał, wrzucając skrawki do popielniczki i pstryknięciem palców zamienijąc je w popiół.

Edward zdawał się już wchodzić w swoją fazę znaną pod kryptonimem nazwałeś-mnie-kurduplem, ale Roy nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagił. "Czy nie mógłbyś choć na chwilę zapomnieć o Havocu?", młodzieniec zapytał, a jego stalowa ręka zacisnęła się mocno na ramieniu kochanka.

Roy chciał powiedzieć, że podporucznik pozostawił po sobie niezatarty ślad w jego pamięci, ale widząc spojrzenie starszego Elrica, szybko zmienił zdanie. Mustang otworzył usta, pragnąc przemówić, ale ciche pukanie o framugę okna pokrzyżowało jego zamiary.

Roy odwrócił się, tylko po to, by dostrzec Alphone'a, stojącego na dworze i zaglądającego przez rozbite okno, a zimny wiatr nagle wydał się pułkownikowi jeszcze chłodniejszy.

Płomienny Alchemik stwierdził, że wyrażenie "powiało grozą" nagle nabrało dla niego nowego znaczenia.

Alphonse zamrugał, wpatrując się w Mustanga, który nagle powstał, odrzucając na bok prezenty i chwytając Stalowego Alchemika za rękę. Nim Edward zdążył zaprotestować, Roy zaciągnął go pod drzwi, ani przez chwilę nie obracając się plecami do młodszego Elrica. 

Alphonse zamrugał ponownie.

Mustang, ciągnąc za sobą zdegustowanego kochanka z niechęcią stwierdził, że jego wyraz twarzy pod względem bystrości bardzo upodabniał go do Havoca.

"Dzień dobry", Alphonse powiedział niepewnie, wpatrując się w Roya, najwyraźniej odprawiającego palcem w powietrzu jakieś egzorcyzmy. "Czy coś się stało?", młodzieniec dodał w końcu, obserwując, jak pułkownik sięga w stronę klamki od drzwi. "My wychodzimy... Ty nie wychodzisz!", Roy zawył, a Edward spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. "Za mąż nie wychodzisz!", Płomienny Alchemik dorzucił, wykonując w powietrzu takie gesty, jakby próbował odpędzić stado szerszeni.

Alphonse uniósł brew, rozważając, czy w pomieszczeniu panowało większe stężenie tlenu, czy głupoty. W tym samym czasie Edward stwierdził, że Roy potrzebuje natychmiastowej i nieodwołalnej randki z psychologiem.

Mustang otworzył kopniakiem drzwi, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z Alphonse'a, po czym, ciągnąc za sobą zdegustowanego Stalowego Alchemika, wypadł z pomieszczenia. Edward, sunąc po podłodze za swym kochankiem, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy major Armstrong jest jeszcze wolny.

Riza, niosąca naręcze dokumentów w stronę biura Mustanga, zatrzymała się w pół kroku, gdy pułkownik przebiegł obok niej wraz ze starszym Elricem, akutalnie froterującym podłogę miejscem, które straciło-nie-tylko-swą-szlachetną-nazwę.

Alphonse, przyglądając się przerażonej porucznik Hawkeye westchnął głęboko, podpierając głowę drżącymi rękoma i usiłując zachować spokój.

Jednego był pewien - jeśli Roy zostanie furherem, mentalne obrazy staną się rzeczywistością.


End file.
